


Theo in the Whirlwood Episode 5: The Fair Lady

by Mewd



Series: Theo in the Whirlwood [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Fae & Fairies, Family Drama, Fantasy, Humor, Knights - Freeform, Magic, Monsters, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewd/pseuds/Mewd
Summary: Oboe, having been pardoned for her crime of enchanting the prince, returns to her childhood home to atone. When she was a child she broke the law of her people by enchanting a human and was exiled for it. Oboe cannot live with the shame of repeating this mistake, and expects to be killed.Theodore follows Oboe into the enigmatic Fairy Circle, and comes face to face with the Fair Lady, ruler of the fairies.
Series: Theo in the Whirlwood [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665631
Kudos: 1





	1. Episode 5 Chapter 1

The wicker skiff bobbed in the water as the kids piled on board. Oboe shoved her brothers and sisters, worried she’d be left behind again. "Wait for me!!"

She wasn’t the youngest. In the Spring she would turn eight, which was practically a grown-up. The problem was she was the littlest and the easiest to forget. She elbowed her way through the packed group, squeezing through armpits and climbing over laps to try and find a spot to sit.

"Hurry up!" Her father said. His name was Bansuri. He had big curly horns and a scruffy beard, both of which Oboe liked pulling on. Sometimes he shouted her name when he got mad, which made her happy. "We’re going to be late for the tournament!"

Oboe was excited. There was a small group today of only a dozen other kids. Most were half-brothers and sisters, some full-blooded, and a few twice removed cousins. Fauns were better than most other kinds of fairies because they knew how to share their children. Everybody got more moms and dads that way. They traded kids with all their lovers, taking turns, and sometimes yelling about whose job it was to watch which kids. Oboe liked Bansuri best, though, since he was her birth-father.

The last stragglers hopped onto the boat. Father pushed off the dock with his punting pole. Oboe scrambled to grab the empty seat nearest to her dad, only for her brother Fife to steal it.

"That’s my spot!" She said, trying to pulled him off it.

Fife planted himself firm and leered. He was a year younger than Oboe but he was already bigger because he was cheating. He wore a yellow mantle like Oboe. It was a short shawl hanging off his shoulders. His had a different family crest, though, because they didn’t have the same mother.

"I got here first," he said. "Find someplace else!"

Oboe glanced back to see every other seat was taken. "There's nowhere else! You have to move!"

He leaned back, a smile on his big dumb face. "Nope. Can’t make me!"

Oboe let out a war cry and summoned all her strength to destroy her brother. She jumped on him, yanking his horn nubs, and wrenching him into a headlock. He bit her, but she didn’t care. There was no way she was standing the whole way to the palace.

Father yanked her aside by the scruff of her neck. "You will stop this at once!" He put her down and straightened her mantle so mom’s crest, an embroidered acorn with a keyhole, was displayed the way he liked. "You're to see your grandmother today. I'll throw you overboard before I let you shame the family in front of her. Do you understand?"

Oboe stomped her hoof, rocking the boat. "I don't want to stand!"

"Hey," said Fife. "You shapeshift, right? That’s all you can do. How about you turn into a fat slimy bug and fly your way across the lake!"

"No!" It was true Oboe could turn into almost any kind of gross bug she wanted, but that didn’t mean she wanted to get left behind. Everyone else had a seat, so why couldn't she have hers? It wasn't fair. "I'm not gonna be a bug, Fife! Get out of my spot!!"

Fife laughed at her. "Crybaby Oboe has to stand the whole way! What a stupid loser!"

"Stop making fun of me!" Oboe grabbed her brother by the chin and shrank him into a slug. He fell onto the floor of the skiff with a wet plop.

One of the cousins gasped. "Uncle Bansuri! Oboe turned her brother into a mollusk!"

"No I didn't!" Oboe said, lunging over the aisle to turn her cousin into a toad. All around her from every direction, her brothers and sisters began pointing their fingers.

"Umm! Oboe's getting in trouble!" They laughed. Oboe screamed and went berserk, turning everyone within reach into rats and beetles.

"Oboe!!"

She froze mid-step, too scared to turn around. Father grabbed her by the shoulder. She realized she’d made the biggest mistake of her whole life.


	2. Episode 5 Chapter 2

Bansuri dumped Oboe onto the grassy shore and stepped out after her. She’d never seen him so angry.

"You know you aren’t allowed to use your magic on others! You know we’re going to the Tournament of Titles! What is wrong with you!? Are you trying to get me in trouble?!"

"But they were being mean!"

"I don’t care!" Father said, yanking her by the arm. "Change them back this instant!"

She scowled. Her brothers and sisters climbed out of the boat and waited for their enchantments to be undone. They looked better as rats and slugs and bugs.

"Oboe! Are you listening to me?!"

She growled in frustration and marched forward. She pulled away the spells on each of her siblings, like pulling a blanket off someone in bed. They popped back to normal, one after another

"All of them," Her father said, pointing at the remaining slug.

"No." Oboe glared. "He should stay like that. I hate him!" Bansuri wrenched her closer by the horn nub. "Ow! Hey! Okay! Fine!"

With a tap, Fife turned back into a faun. He was just as smug as before. Oboe wanted to throw him in the lake but she was already in trouble.

Bansuri jumped back onto the skiff and gathered up every child's mantle before pulling the enchantment out of the boat. It crumbled back into a mess of leaves floating on the water. All the mantles had different colors and patterns so everyone knew who your mother was and who your father was. Bansuri looked back over the herd of offspring and wrinkled his nose.

"Does everyone remember what their mantle looks like?"

A quarter of the children nodded, the rest shook their heads. Bansuri sighed.

"Your mothers are going to kill me." He tossed the laundry at the kids to let them figure it out.

As soon as Fife pulled his mantle back on father grabbed him and Oboe by the hand and led them aside.

A tangled wall of thorns and vines stood around the island shore. Oboe could hear cheers and shouts and music all coming from the other side. Jugglers and clowns and musicians came from all over to perform. Today there would be parades and games and she would get to meet her grandmother and see all the strongest fey in the Whirlwood compete in the Tournament of Titles.

Father conjured a chain of magic and snapped it around Oboe’s ankle. She looked up in shock.

"I won’t have my children embarrass me. Not today of all days." Bansuri pulled another length of thread off the spool hooked to his belt. Whipping it in the air, it snapped its shape into a copper chain. Fife was laughing, until father locked a chain on his foot too.

"What?! Hey!"

"You will both stay here," father said, anchoring both chains to a sturdy oak. "I will come for you once the tournament is over."

"No! No, no, no!!" Oboe pulled at her chain but could not get her hoof free. "I can’t miss the tournament! I’m supposed to meet my grandmother! You can’t!"

Father shook his head. "You should’ve thought of that before you misbehaved. Maybe next year you’ll have matured enough to come."

Fife scowled. "Why am I being punished? This is her fault!"

He bent over them with a scary face. "You provoked her, and she allowed herself to be provoked. I expect more from my children. Let this be a lesson to you both." He marched off, calling the others. "Let's go, my darlings! There's many wonders for well-behaved children to see today!"

Oboe started to cry. Father led her brothers and sisters through the gates of the Inner Circle, leaving her behind.


	3. Episode 5 Chapter 3

Oboe dug her hooves in the dirt, grunting and screaming, trying to pull her chain free from the tree until she wore herself out. It was no use. Her life was over. She flopped down in the shadow of the thorn wall and bawled her eyes out.

"Hey." Fife nudged her. She looked to see him glancing in every direction. "You think they're gone?"

Oboe let out a fresh wail. "Of course they're gone! They went inside, and they're gonna eat ghastberry tarts, and ride the griffins, and see the tournament, and everyone will get to meet my grandmother but me!!"

"Good." Fife said. He grabbed hold of his chain, and it withered back into thread.

Oboe gasped. Fife snapped the thread off his ankle and smirked.

"Dad always forgets I have conjuration magic, just like him. It's easy to undo his spells."

"He's going to be mad if you run off!" Oboe said.

Fife coiled the rest of the thread around his finger. "He doesn't have to know. I'll come back and make the chain again." He stared up at the wall. "I just need to figure out how to get inside when dad took my ticket."

Oboe tugged at her own chain. "I want to go too! Take me with you!"

He scoffed. "Why should I? You turned me into a slug!"

"I'm sorry! I got mad! Please don't leave me here all by myself!!"

His face softened, just a little. "Well, I don’t want a useless crybaby following me around all day."

"I'm not useless!" Oboe said, wiping the tears off her face.

"Oh yeah? Prove it. I bet you can’t even escape without my help!"

Oboe clenched her fists. "I’ll show you! Just watch!" She shut her eyes and concentrated every drop of magic she had on transforming into the biggest, scariest monster she could. A bear, or maybe a bull. Something so strong she could rip the chain straight off.

She opened her eyes, and realized she had turned into a little blue bird.

"I guess that works," Fife said. Her little bird feet slipped out of the shackles with no problem. "Good job."

"Don’t make fun of me!" Oboe said, flapping her wings. "I wanted to be something big and scary!"

"Oh." Fife shrugged. "Your magic is just useless then. Makes sense. No one’s allowed to do transformation enchantments. How are you supposed to get Fates and get strong?"

Oboe wished he would shut up. She didn’t want to be reminded that she’d be a weak little runt forever. "I’m not useless!! Why are you being mean to me?!"

He stepped back, startled. "Hey. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. Your magic’s not useless. It’s just… bad. Evil. Y’know? Not your fault." He unwound the string from his finger, eyes on the wall again. "And I just thought of something useful you can do." He offered her the end of the thread. "Can you fly this to the top of the wall?"

She glared at him.

"What?" he said. "I need to sneak inside. Do you want me to come with you or not?"

Oboe reluctantly took the thread in her beak. She took to the air and perched on the tip of the wall of thorn briars, the thread dangling off the edge. Fife grabbed hold of the loose end and it changed into a sturdy rope for him to climb. Together they dropped down into the Inner Circle Gardens and were surprised to find all the tents and booths empty, and everyone gone.

"Oh no!" Oboe said. "The tournament is starting without us!!"

"C’mon!" Fife broke into a sprint. "We need to get good seats!"


	4. Episode 5 Chapter 4

Oboe ran as fast as she could to keep up with her brother. They sped past the beautiful celadon homes of the Titled, through the gardens of hanging amaranth, and up the marble walkways into the palace. It was hard to keep moving. The Inner Circle was prettier than Oboe ever imagined. She wanted so bad to explore, but there was no way she was going miss the Tournament of Titles.

The stadium seats were packed with all kinds of funny looking creatures. Every fairy in the valley must’ve come, and some from other circles too.

"Hurry up!" Fife shouted. "We’re never going to find seats if you keep gawking!"

Oboe spotted a place to sit across the aisle. She waded into the bleachers, climbing over laps and shoulders to get to a row that only had an old sylph sitting there. He was a weird bug guy, with four arms, four eyes, and big grumpy frown.

"Hi!" Oboe said. "Can me and my brother sit here?"

He rolled his eyes. "None of my business."

Oboe plopped down next to him, kicking her legs. "My name's Oboe! Who are you?"

"Thistle," he said. He cradled his head in his palm, staring at the arena with disinterest. Fife caught up to them, out of breath.

"Has the round started yet?"

Thistle grunted. "Not even. It’s all speeches and posturing right now. Not that it matters. Whole tournament is a bunch of unicorn shit, if you ask me. Conceited blowhards showing off and fighting so other bigger blowhards can say who deserves to look down on everybody else." He spat. "Don’t know why I bother coming anymore."

Fife wasn’t listening. He leaned over the seats to watch the show. "Oboe! Look!" He pointed at the field. "There’s your grandmother!"

Oboe stood on her seat to see better. She gasped. It really was her, just like the pictures. She was as tall as house, with silky gray fur, and the biggest antlers she’d ever seen. Her fine, golden mantle shimmered. She was beautiful and strong and the whole stadium roared with applause to see her.

"She’s gonna judge the contestants and decide who gets to be Titled," Fife said, as if Oboe didn’t know anything.

"I hope she likes me," Oboe said. Fife laughed at her.

"Why would the Fair Lady want anything to do with you?" He said. "You’re a useless little crybaby with bad magic!"

"You’re just jealous!" Oboe said, scrunching her snout. "She’s going to love me and we’re going to be best friends. You’ll see."

"Yeah right!" Fife said. "Dad says she’s got so many kids she can’t even count them all! Why would you matter?"

Oboe folded her arms but didn’t say anything. What if he was right? Mom told her charming grandmother was the most important thing, but Oboe couldn’t even turn into anything cool.

"Oh! They’re starting!" Fife said. He prodded her in the shoulder. "Sis, you see that pooka down there?"

She glared at him, wishing his head would explode. "Yeah?"

"I’ve heard about her. You should root for her! She’s a shape shifter like you."

Oboe watched. The pooka didn’t seem like much. Just a little black rabbit thing person. She jumped out of the way of the lightning bolts the much cooler nymph was throwing. She was probably going to die any second now. But she didn’t. She was too fast. Oboe stared as the pooka weaved closer and closer between lightning cracks, and then with a pop the pooka turned into a great big elephant. She lashed the stupid nymph with her trunk and knocked her to the ground. She took her big elephant feet and stomped and stomped until there wasn’t anything left.

Oboe jumped out of her seat and cheered. The crowds whooped and hollered in excitement.

"Did you see that?! That was so cool!!" Oboe said. "I wish I was born with that much magic!"

"Ha!" Thistle scoffed at her. "You think any of these blustering hotshots was born this strong? Hardly. They got like that by gathering Fates. Same as anyone else."

Oboe turned to the old sylph. "But she’s a shape shifter! We’re not supposed to enchant humans."

"Like anyone in the Fairy Court cares about the law," Thistle said. "They’re all liars and sneaks. They don’t care who they hurt if it gets them a power boost. That’s what it takes to get noticed in this dung heap."

Was that how it was?

Grandmother crossed the arena to give the pooka a new golden mantle. The whole stadium, the whole Whirlwood Circle, stood to applaud the victory. From now on, that Pooka would live in the Inner Circle alongside grandmother and the Titled fey. Everyone loved her. Oboe looked on, imagining herself standing there, and realized what she needed to do.


	5. Episode 5 Chapter 5

The wood ax scraped across the ground, bumping over rocks and tree roots as Oboe dragged it through the woods. She looked over her shoulder, and scampered faster to get away.

"Get back here!" The human said, chasing her. "I need that!"

As soon as she got enough distance to be out of sight, she tossed the ax into the middle of a clearing and clambered up a tree to wait. The hard part was finding the humans. She’d never been outside the Fairy Circle before, so she got lost in the Whirlwood. Some foxes were nice enough to point her in the direction of a human farming manor. It was weird. They lived in ugly brown boxes, there was almost no magic in the air, and everyone had a sort of savory smell. It was like manure, sawdust and garlic. The scent made Oboe feel hungry in a way that had nothing to do with food.

This human smelled the ripest. Almost grownup, but not all the way. She found him chopping wood on the edge of the village. He got real mad and chased her when she took the ax. He was big but slow. She watched from her hiding spot and waited for him to catch up.

He lumbered onto the scene, bewildered to find she’d left the ax behind. He scratched his head and bent down to grab it. Oboe tensed and pounced, grabbing him by the shoulder.

"What?!" The human spun, trying to reach behind his back. "Let go of me!"

Oboe felt her magic well up like a cup running over with water. She let it spill and the spell poured out over him.

"Gaaahhh!!" His body jerked and she held on as he thrashed. Fur sprouted all over his body. He fell onto his hands, his fingers shrinking away into claws. His face grew longer with stuttering jolts, and his mouth filled with pointed teeth. He slumped when the transformation was complete.

Oboe hopped off his back and gaped at what she had done. The human was a wolf now. This was amazing. She’d never changed into anything so big, let alone transformed someone else. Using her magic like this felt amazing. It made her feel bigger and stronger, like there was more room inside her for magic. The Whirlwood filled her up again with more than she ever held before.

The human stirred, tripping over clothes that hung loose. He raised a paw and shot quick frightened looks at his new tail and body. He tried to stand and found himself stuck on all fours.

"What did you do to me?!"

Oboe beamed with pride. "I turned you into a wolf!"

His jaw hung open. "Why would you do that?!"

"I needed Fates, so I took yours," Oboe said. "Now I’m strong, so I’m going to go win the Tournament and grandmother is going to be my best friend."

He snarled, snapping his teeth at her.

"Change me back right now!"

Oboe was startled by how upset he was. "What’s wrong with being a wolf?"

"I can’t go to school if I’m a wolf! My dad is going to kill me!"

"Oh." Oboe pursed her lips. "Well, anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

She changed into a blue bird and took off. She was sure he could figure it out. She needed these Fates more than him, after all. She flew back the way she came, but realized the human was right behind her.

"Stop!" He shouted. "Change me back!!"

"Leave me alone!" Oboe said and flapped her wings harder. He was so much faster as a wolf. She tried to remember the way she came, feeling for bends in the valley’s magic. There had to be a gate to the Fairy Circle nearby.

There. She saw it. She looped around an old stone pillar, and zipped straight for her exit. She passed between two ancient oaks into a deeper fold of the Whirl. The world changed, the sky turned green, and she found herself in the streets of the Outer Circle.

The wolf came crashing in after her. Some grownup fairies saw him and screamed.

"A feral got in!" A nymph said. "Someone grab it!"

The wolf looked confused. The grownups tried to surround him but he rushed past them. Oboe wished he would give up already. He leapt to catch her in his teeth and missed. She was too quick. She flapped her wings and rose high out of reach. Every part of her felt swift and powerful. There was nothing he could do to stop her.

Oboe soared over the streets and across the docks. The wolf stopped at the edge of the lake, unable to follow. She laughed at him and set her eyes on the island in the middle of the Circle’s lake. Grandmother’s palace stood like a towering cluster of quartz. The towers shimmered in the sun and the gardens sprawled in bloom. It was all waiting for her. All Oboe had to do was win the tournament with her amazing new powers and the Inner Circle would be her new home.


	6. Episode 5 Chapter 6

Oboe collected her mantle and hurried back to the arena. Underneath the stadium there was a winding staircase that led to the Challenger's Paddock. She raced to open the door but was blocked by a spear.

"Hey!" Oboe said.

A fury scowled at her. Oboe used to be scared of furies. They were these angry sort of thin bird creatures, with hands on their wings, mean eyes, and long legs with claws on the end. This one had a fancy acorn crest on his armor, which meant he was a member of the spriggan. The spriggan were grandmother’s soldiers. Lots of furies liked to join the spriggan.

"Get lost, kid," he said. "No lookey-loos. Aspirants only."

"Let me in!" Oboe tried to slide past and got shoved back. "I gotta win the Tournament!"

He gave her a quizzical look. "How old are you?"

"Eight!" Well, almost eight. Practically eight. She felt more like nine on the inside right now, so it ought to average out.

He clicked his beak. "Yeah, no." He grabbed her by the waist, hauled her up the stairs, and threw her back outside. "Go home! Live and bloom. Then come back and I’ll let you die proper."

Oboe gave him the biggest frown her tiny face could manage. The door slammed and Oboe heard a lock click. That wasn’t going to stop her. She ran through the gardens, snooping for another way inside.

Rummaging through a rose bush, she found a barred window. She crept through as a bug but realized after that her mantle was too bulky to pull through the gap in the bar. There was no way she could leave it behind. Her mantle was her name. It would be a waste to win the tournament if no one knew who she was.

She climbed back out. The copper bars were tough and cold to the touch. She grabbed one and pulled, concentrating as much as she could on being strong. The metal groaned as she grunted and pulled until it bent and snapped. Oboe smiled at the busted rod in her hand, amazed by how strong she was now.

"YOU!!"

Oboe jumped. She spun to see a sopping wet wolf.

"You thought you could get away?!" He snapped his jaws at her and moved closer.

Oboe grabbed her mantle and shrank into a rat. She slipped through the grate, but the wolf caught the cloth in her teeth before she could get way.

"Get back here!" The wolf said, his mouth full.

Oboe changed back and pulled on her mantle. "Let go!!"

The mantle ripped as she yanked it free. The wolf scrambled to squeeze through the bars to get her but he was too big.

"Change me back!" He said. "Right now!"

"Leave me alone!" Oboe said. She frowned at the tear on her mantle. Mother would be angry. She slipped it on back over her head. It would have to do for now.

"Do you know what you’ve done to me?! You’ve ruined my life!"

Oboe felt a shiver of guilt. She wondered for a moment if she ought to change the human back, but shook away the thought. Giving back the Fates would make her weak again. It meant being the runt no one took seriously. Would grandmother even care about her if she was weak? Would anyone?

If the human didn’t like being enchanted then he should’ve been more careful. This was the magic she was born with and it was only fair that she should get to use it. The human wasn’t her problem.

"Sorry," she said. "I gotta go."

"Wait!"

She ran down the corridor and found the Challenger’s Paddock. It was a little waiting area packed with every sort of fairy creature. There were antlers, and claws, and porcupine spines all over. Some were shaggy and big, some had bark for skin, and others had silken manes. Oboe shoved her way through, attracting stares along the way. She crawled under a unicorn to reach the door leading to the tournament ring.

"Um, excuse me?" A river nymph stepped in front of her. He had frumpy robes and a clip board. "You can’t go out there. It isn’t your round. They’re still cleaning up from the last one."

"When is it my turn?" Oboe said.

"Let me check." The nymph leafed through his notes. "That’s odd. I don’t see your mantle listed. Did you forget to register?"

Oboe growled. Everyone was getting in her way. "Check again." The moment the nymph looked at his papers again, Oboe ran past him out onto the field.

Oboe’s sprint slowed to a halt as she took in the stadium. Standing inside the ring was different than watching from above. The arena seats surrounded her like walls with thousands of eyes staring down at her. The spectators rumbled with confusion at the sight of her. Oboe felt weird and scared and worried all at once. There was a spriggan on the far end of the arena dragging away a faun. The faun was bleeding.

"There’s a child on the field!" Someone shouted. "Someone grab her!"

A pair of leshy rushed towards Oboe like burly trees. They stopped dead in their tracks when the heard a scream.

Something was happening in the stadium seats. Fairies were yelling and climbing over one another to get away. A wolf burst through the crowd and charged down the arena steps. It leapt into the ring.

"I’ll kill you!" He shouted, barreling towards Oboe.

Oboe panicked. Everything was going wrong. She tried to run and almost tripped.

There was a bang and a flash of light. The roar of the crowd was cut silent. The wolf froze in his tracks. Every creature in the stadium stood still and every breath was held. Oboe felt the air hang heavy. Her ears were ringing. She turned, and saw grandmother rising from her box seat, her hand held up.


	7. Episode 5 Chapter 7

She drew closer, as if gliding down the steps and across the ground. Oboe’s fur stood on end. Grandmother’s aura washed over her like hot sunlight. The wolf tensed, claws scraping the ground, eyes wide. He understood enough not to run.

Grandmother moved like a river: flowing and shaping the land where she went. She was like the biggest of trees: Rooted, immovable, and ancient. Her antlers were a sharpened crown of bone. Her white-silver fur was without flaw. She looked down, her face unreadable. Her gaze fixed them in place.

"It would seem," she said, "that there is unrest in my garden." She tilted her head toward the wolf. "Young human. Do not be afraid. Tell me why you are here."

The wolf stared, terrified. "This… I..." He fumbled to get the words out. "I’m... Russel! Russel Redford! From North Manor! Olan’s boy! I was out chopping wood when this fairy came!” He glared at Oboe. “She changed me into a wolf!”

Grandmother curled her slender fingers. "I see."

"She ran, so I chased after!" Russel bared his teeth. "She doesn’t care what happens to me! It isn't right! My father is the Alderman, you know! If you all don’t turn me back, I’ll tell him, and he’ll tell the king! Then you’ll be in trouble!"

Raising her brow, grandmother looked at Oboe. "Little blossom, let me see your mantle." She clicked her tongue at the crest. "As I feared, you are one of mine. Clear as the day, for all the Circle to see. What’ve you to say for yourself?"

Oboe backed away. Her heart fluttered and hammered. She scanned the stadium seats, looking for her father. All she found was Fife watching her with big scared eyes.

"I… don’t know," Oboe said. "He’s making it up! I didn’t do anything!"

Grandmother’s eyes opened, sharp as razors. "Do not presume to lie to me, child. Magic speaks. You did this. You have gone wicked. You have been caught. The law says that I am to give you to the humans, and there is no doubt that they will squeeze the life out of you."

"No!!" Oboe covered her face. "No! You can’t!" She fell on her knees at grandmother’s feet. "I don’t want to die! I’m your granddaughter! Please! I don’t—" She choked. Her mind raced with all the awful things the humans might do to hurt her. Tears poured out of her eyes. "I just wanted you to like me! Please! I’m sorry!!"

The elder faun narrowed her eyes. "Russel Redford. Does anyone know that you are here?"

"What?" The wolf blinked at her.

"No. You said you chased right after." She took a step closer, studying his face. "Were there any witnesses?"

"Y-yes! Yeah of course! So you’d better change me back, or else!"

She grabbed him by the head, smiling.

"Good. No one knows. Then this is between us."

Russel struggled, his body convulsing. He wasn’t strong enough to pull himself free. His body twisted, changing, until it took the shape of a man again. Grandmother released him and he dropped naked onto the ground. He looked up. There was a fading light on his forehead.

"I have given you your body back," Grandmother said. "And I have placed you under a geas. Be warned, human, because if you speak to any creature of what has happened to you today then you will grow sick and die. Now go in peace, live, and never return."

With a wave of her hand, furies dove into the arena and seized Russel. "Wait!" He said, but they dragged him away before he could finish whatever he meant to say. With that done, Grandmother turned her attention to her granddaughter.

"What is your name, little one?"

"Oboe." She wiped her face, feeling relief. "Oboe Woodwind."

"Oboe Woodwind!" Grandmother said the name so loud the whole stadium could hear. "Today you have shamed yourself, your family, and the Circle. You have turned wicked and put our friendship with Laien at risk. I have spent a great deal of Fates to hide your crime. Do you regret what you have done?"

There were hundreds of eyes on her. Oboe felt hot and sick. She wanted to run, but her body wouldn’t listen. She stared at her grandmother, trembling. "I’m sorry!" she said. "I made a mistake!"

"Then swear to me now, on your life. Never again use your magic on another. Never again bring dishonor on the fairies of the Whirlwood. Never again bring a human into our home."

Oboe couldn’t breathe. "I… I promise! I won’t be wicked! Not ever again! I’m sorry! On my life! I promise!"

"Then I will not kill you. But there will still be a cost." She reached down and tore Oboe’s mantle off her shoulders. "No longer are you worthy of the Woodwind name. I strip you of it! Let all here bear witness!" She opened her arms toward the crowd. "This fairy has no name! She is no fey, but a curse! There is no place in the Circle for this one! May she only know scorn and suffering!"

Oboe covered herself. Furies appeared and wrenched her hands away.

"But… I’m your granddaughter!!"

“No longer.” She ripped the mantle and let the tatters fall. “You are banished from this Circle. Return and I will butcher you myself.”

The spriggan guards pulled Oboe away. She fought, kicking her legs. "No!! Please! I live here!!" She shrieked as they bound her in chains. "Dad! Fife! Anyone!! Help me! I don’t want to go!!""

Her eyes met Fife’s. He was watching from the stadium seats. She called for help as loud as she could. He covered his eyes and turned away.


	8. Episode 5 Chapter 8

"Let go!" Oboe banged her hands against the fury’s leather armor. A troop of spriggan, all furies, hauled her out onto the palace veranda. "I want my dad! Let me see my dad! Stop!!"

The furies spread their wings and Oboe was pulled into the air. The Circle shrank away as they soared out of the folded space of the Circle. The sky rippled and turned blue. Oboe’s home disappeared.

She fell, crashing through the trees of the Whirlwood and landing with a sharp thud on the ground. Groaning and aching all over, she sat up. The spriggan watched her from the trees like vultures.

"Nameless," one said. "Your life has been spared. See that we do not take it from you."

They took flight, ascending in tight formation. They dove back into the sky as if it were a rippling pool and vanished.

She was alone. Oboe glanced around the quiet meadow and wondered what to do. Would she ever see her family again? She peered into the unknown depths of the Whirlwood and felt scared. How would she live out here by herself? Where was she supposed to go?

It hit her, really hit her, just how bad she messed up. Her life was over. She curled up on the ground, wishing to die, wishing the furies had killed her instead. She slumped against the ground to cry and lost track of time. Autumn leaves drifted as the day faded and the air grew colder.

"There you are."

A satchel of apples spilled onto the forest floor. Oboe looked up and one was shoved into her hands.

"Here," Thistle said. He was the old sylph from the stadium. "You’re probably starving."

"Huh?" Oboe turned the apple in her hand. The bright red fruit reminded her how hungry she was.

He sneered. "You going to stare or are you going to eat? I didn’t carry all this for fun. Had enough trouble finding you."

Oboe wiped her eyes and took a crisp bite. The taste was sharp and sweet and was the first good thing to happen all day.

"Saw what happened to you." Thistle sat down beside her. "Can’t believe you were that stupid. Broke the law and made a big show of it. Thought you were dim when I met you, but didn’t think you were that big a moron."

Oboe buried her face in her apple. "I’m sorry."

"Keep your sorry," He said. "Doesn’t matter how stupid you were. You’re a kid. Not like you know any better. Can't say the same for those overgrown weeds running the Circle. They're the real idiots. I don't care what you did. They know better than to do this to a child. Whatever."

Oboe felt sick again. She bit another hunk of apple and forced it down. "I messed up. I don’t know what to do."

Thistle stared up through the trees at the rising moon. It was faint, but growing brighter in the late afternoon sky.

"Not much you can do. Can’t change what’s done. Can’t fix something like this, believe me." He kneaded the side of his head. "I’ll tell you what can do, though."

"What?"

"Keep going," He said. "You screwed up. Fine. Great. What counts is you’re smart enough to admit it was wrong. Do better. Don’t hurt other creatures. Be decent, and get on with your life."

Oboe sank her teeth into the apple and then swallowed. She nodded. It made sense. She didn’t have to be wicked. She thought about the promise she made grandmother. It was a good promise. She would never use her magic on anyone else. She would be good from now on. She would keep her promise.


	9. Episode 5 Chapter 9

Oboe broke her promise.

After years and years of trying her hardest to be good, she did it again. She enchanted a human. The magic slipped out. She lost control. She changed Percy into a hawk and grew stronger doing it, just like before. It didn’t matter that she changed him back. It didn’t matter that the prince and Theo forgave her. Sooner or later the whole kingdom would know. She broke her promise.

The other fairies were right. She deserved to be shunned and thrown away. She was wicked. There was no use denying it. The realization crushed her, but it wasn't kind enough to kill her.

Oboe stared at the threshold. It was a bend in space between the trees that led to the Circle. It was where she was born and where her family lived. It was where she belonged. For most of her live she yearned to go back, to cross over, but she knew the cost was too great.

Today she was ready to pay the price. She stepped through.

The sight of the green sky was too much. She wanted to cry but her eyes were already too sore and red from weeping. The orchards of the Outer Circle stretched ahead of her. Fauns, laborers with juice-stained mantles, were hard at work collecting the late-summer harvest. The one nearest gasped when she saw Oboe. She dropped her basket and apples spilled across the ground.

"What're you doing?!" Her mane was tied back. Her violet eyes darted toward the other workers. "You can’t be here!"

Oboe said nothing. Seeing other fauns made her feel naked. The feeing never went away no matter how hard she ignored it.

"Nameless!" The farmer called to the others in disgust. "There's a nameless here!"

The others froze, watching with anger and caution. One of the taller ones marched up.

"You don't belong here!" He said. "Get out or I'll call the spriggan!"

Oboe wished the humans had killed her. It would've been better than coming here and seeing the way these fauns looked at her. It would've been easier than facing grandmother again after breaking her promise. Oboe was scared. She wanted to run away but she knew running away would be worse. Running meant living with the guilt. It meant knowing all the things others whispered about her were true.

"Call the spriggan," Oboe said. "I’ll wait."

The farmers shot confused looks at one another. When it was clear she wasn't going to leave, they rushed to send word. A magic flare was fired into the air, whistling like a firework.

It was only a matter of time now. Oboe went to the well to wait, and admired the wooded village that was once her home. It was hard to look at the cute little homes with their gardens and mailboxes and not wonder how different life could've been.

It would’ve been kinder if grandmother had killed her at the tournament of titles. It was hard to live as a nameless. Sometimes the shunning was more than she could bear. Thistle was her friend, at least, but she knew deep down that he was only her friend out of pity. Even so, she was grateful. He was all she had. Until Theo came along, anyway. She smiled. Theo was good and sweet. He’d done everything he could to fix the mess she’d made. But there was no way for him to fix this when Oboe was the problem.

The furies came. A whole troop swooped to surround her, with polished leather armor bearing the symbol of an acorn with a keyhole on it. They unsheathed knives from the holsters strapped to their legs, poised to attack.

"Nameless are forbidden in the Circle! Why have you come?"

Oboe held her hands out in surrender. "I want to see the Fair Lady!" She said. "I wish to face judgment!"


	10. Episode 5 Chapter 10

"It’s not fair," the werewolf said. "I know we've got our own customs, and they’re fine, but what you have is different and I like it. Is that so wrong? I just want to have the experience!"

"Deputy, are you listening?"

Theodore snapped his attention back to the werewolf couple. He was distracted, staring at the small toy knight on his desk again. He coughed and reshuffled the papers on his disheveled desk. Work piled up while his mind was elsewhere.

"I’m sorry, could you repeat that?" He said, embarrassed.

The werewolves glanced at one another. The male was named Barghest and Theodore was familiar with him. He was a large black shaggy breed with big red eyes. His mate was smaller, with sleek gray fur and a long narrow snout. Theodore spent most of the meeting skirting around the fact that he'd forgotten her name. Barghest had spent the last ten minutes struggling to articulate the reason why the two of them had come.

"Erm, so as I was saying…" Barghest’s face went blank. He turned to his mate. "What was I saying again?"

"The short version, then. You humans have nice weddings. Singing, fancy clothes, chapels—"

"Sweet cakes!" Barghest said.

She sighed. "Yes, my love. With crème frosting, yes. I know." She folded her clawed hands in her lap. "They’re beautiful ceremonies. We ghasts have our own, of course. Barghest and I had had our shadows joined by candlelight years ago. But this oaf has wanted a human wedding ever since he heard about them."

Barghest looked hurt. "I thought you wanted it too!"

"I think it’s a lovely ritual, if a bit silly," she said. "This is your idea, but I know how happy it would make you." She rested a hand on him. "That’s why we should do it."

"Awww, Lola!"

There was her name. Relieved, Theodore resolved not to forget it this time. He picked through the mess on his desk to find a clean piece of paper and something to write with.

"Do you have visas?"

Lola grimaced. "He does. His haunting territory is near the North gate. But mine is all the way up the trade road, so they won’t give me one. No working need, they said."

Theodore started a list of things needed to make this happen. "You’ll need a short-term pass cleared for the ceremony. I can get that for you, but it will be a challenge to pick out a venue or rehearse if you can’t come and go as you need. Then there’s catering, musicians, florists…" Theodore scratched his stubble, frowning. "Most will refuse to work for ghasts. This is going to be tricky."

Barghest tugged at his chin hairs. "Maybe we can’t do this. It’s too hard, and we haven’t got much money."

"Shut up!" Lola shoved him. "I don’t want to hear talk like that. You’re worth it. Now Deputy, I know this is a lot of work, but can you help us? Can you make this work?"

Theodore mentally ran through the logistics of planning a wedding alongside the backlog of other cases, and felt a pang of guilt. "I’m sorry." He sighed. "It will be a long time before I can even try. I’ve fallen very behind since I lost my partner."

Barghest jumped out of his chair. "Oh! I’m so sorry! Oh my devil. I can’t imagine losing my mate." He pulled Theodore into a crushing hug. "You must be so sad! And here we are telling you to help us."

"No, no. You misunderstand," Theodore said, flustered. He wiggled free and straightened his shirt. "It’s a professional relationship. She’s my assistant."

Lola looked around at the state of the room office and opened her mouth like she'd solved a puzzle. "You miss her."

"I’m just worried," He said with a huff. "She left very suddenly and I’ve heard nothing in days."

"Then why are you here?" Barghest said. "If you're concerned then you ought to go make sure she's okay!"

Did Oboe want to be found? She was so upset when she flew off. Theodore thought she needed space. He hoped she would come back once she had time to cool off, but that hadn't happened. Now he was staring at his desk and arranging the pencils to work off fresh worry. "I want to look for her, but I have a lot of work to do."

Lola reached over and flicked a pencil away. "You’re no good to us like this. Go find her."

Barghest nodded. "We can wait. If your friend is missing, you should check on her!"

They were right. There was no denying his work performance was unacceptable. It was irresponsible of him not to resolve this sooner. He stood up.

"You’re right. Thank you. I promise I’ll look into your wedding as soon as I have the opportunity." He pinned his badge to his chest, pocketed his travel stationary kit, and fixed his tie.

"Go on!" Barghest said. "Get out there!"

Theodore slipped the toy knight into his chest pocket, and stepped out his front door into the Whirlwood. Oboe was out there somewhere. Now it was a matter of finding her.


	11. Episode 5 Chapter 11

"Oboe? That faun?" The rabbits sat up. A pair of satin cotton tails, Angus and Bridget. "Last time we saw her she was with you."

"That's where she always is!" Angus said, the smaller of the two. "Why are you asking us where she's at?"

Theodore sighed. "She ran off. Turned into a blue bird and flew away. Are you sure you haven't heard anything?"

Bridget bent her ears forward. "You ought to ask some birds then. They got eyes all over the place and are awful gossips. Won't ever shut up. One of them is bound to know something."

"I tried that," Theodore said. "I've been running around all day asking whole flocks and no one has seen anything."

"Well, maybe she has some friends you could ask?"

"Don't be dull, Angus!" Bridget said, nipping at him. "She won't have any of those! The fairies get mad if you spend too long around a nameless."

"Nameless?" Theodore felt like he'd heard that before. "Is that what the outcasts are called?”

"Oh, are you not familiar?" Bridget said, sniffing. "Yeah. That's something the Fairy Circle does so you know who the criminals are. That's why no reputable creature would associate with the likes of her. Well, not until you came along and made her your pet anyway."

"Oboe is not a pet!" Theodore said. "She's not a criminal, either!"

Angus scratched himself. "Nothing wrong with being a pet. Seems like a good gig, if you can get it."

Theodore remembered Fern the crone making accusations that Oboe enchanted a human a long time ago. It was something he never got the chance to talk to Oboe about. It didn’t matter, though. Whatever happened before, he knew that wasn't who Oboe was now.

"I'm sure the Circle had their reasons," Bridget said. "Not that it's rabbit business. Point is, you won't find anybody who'd cross the fairies to befriend some bum faun."

That wasn't true. Theodore knew one other person who was Oboe’s friend: Thistle, the cantankerous old sylph. Theodore wished he'd thought of him sooner.

"Thank you," Theodore said. "This gives me something to go on."

It took some research to find Thistle. The old sylph lived alone near Moss Tub lake. Theodore was forced to traipse through stagnant pools and reeds to reach the entrance of a limestone cave. Junk was piled up everywhere: Crates, barrels, piles of saucepans, bottles, books, and rusted blacksmith tools. There were no fewer than six bicycles in various states of disrepair and two tattered old baby carriages. Theodore took great care to navigate through the junk, but still managed to bump into one of the piles. Saucepans came crashing down, making a racket.

"Who's there?!" A gruff voice called out. "Who's touching my stuff?!"

Thistle leapt out from around the bend of the tunnel wielding a broomstick. He buzzed through the air and perched on the tallest pile of garbage to gain the high ground. He aimed the broom like a halberd. Theodore held his hands up in surrender.

"It's me! The Ranger Deputy! I'm not here to hurt you!"

The old sylph stared a moment, and scowled. His carapace was cracked down the middle and ragged along the edges. He looked as scrappy as the home lived in. He let out a grunt and threw his broomstick into a random pile. "What d'ya want?"

Theodore lowered his arms. "I'm looking for Oboe. Have you seen her?"

Thistle's sneer faded, just a little. "No. I haven't seen her. What, she's not with you? That's how she spends all her time these days. Not that I care." He folded two sets of arms. "Child always had too much energy. Needed someone her own age to harass. Fah."

"She hasn't been here?" Theodore’s heart sank. "I was hoping you'd seen her. She ran off days ago and I'm worried."

"Oh yeah?" Thistle twitched his antenna. "Did you finally get sick of her? Only way she ever left me alone was if I lost my temper. She'll come back."

"No, nothing like that." Theodore wondered how good of a friend Thistle could be. He stepped closer across the clutter. "She was upset. She'd used magic on a human."

"Whaaaat?!" Thistle jerked in shock and the pile of rubbish collapsed under his feet and buried him. "What?? No!" He burst out, eyes wide. "Mother of Magic, tell me this is a joke!"

Theodore bent down to help him up. "What's wrong? Why are you shrieking?"

Thistle grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him close. "If she enchanted a human that means she broke her promise! She's going to turn herself into the Fairy Circle! They're going to execute her!!"   
  



	12. Episode 5 Chapter 12

Theodore followed Thistle. He flew through the cave into a honeycomb chamber. The walls and floor were covered with a soft, moldering wax here. It was less cluttered, perhaps because the room saw more traffic. There was a bare mattress on the floor and a workbench jumbled with tools. Shelves were crammed to overflowing with corked bottles of ingredients. The air was spicy from the scent of hanging herbs: mustard, saffron, frankincense, and a sour tinge of rot.

"How long has Oboe been gone?" Thistle’s tone was accusatory.

"About four days," Theodore said.

He cringed. "Devil damn you, human! You should have told me the moment it happened! They've probably already killed her!" He chewed his finger-pincers, hovering. "No. I can't think like that. There's still hope. They might still be torturing her."

Theodore did a double take. "Torture?!" He grabbed Thistle out of the air. "What's going on?! Why do the fairies want to hurt Oboe!?"

Thistle shoved Theodore out of his face. “It’s like this: when Oboe was just a kid, she transformed a human. That ticked the Fair Lady off. Said she'd kill Oboe if she ever did it again."

Theodore stared a moment before setting Thistle down on a work bench. “That’s why she’s nameless.”

“Oh, did you figure that part out?” Thistle grimaced. “She was worried you would.”

“What does being a nameless mean?” Theodore said. “I understand she’s an outcast, but isn’t her name Oboe?”

“It means they took her family name, nitwit.” Thistle rolled all four of his eyes. “She used to be part of the Woodwind family. I don't know about humans, but with fairies having your name taken is a big deal. Any creature that gives a damn about the Fairy Circle, and that's near everybody, is going to shun you. Oboe was just a kid when it happened to her. She's had a complex about it ever since."

Looking back, that explained a lot. Theodore never understood how someone so friendly could also be so lonely. "Why would the fairies punish a child so severely? That's... monstrous."

"Hey! Watch it!" Thistle jabbed him in the stomach. "I don't go to your house and tell humans how corrupt their government is!" He paused. "But to answer your question, the Whirlwood Circle is run by monsters and hypocrites."

Theodore rubbed at his headache. "What do I need to do to help Oboe?"

The old sylph wrung his hands, thinking. "Okay. Here's the plan."

"Okay...?"

Thistle hesitated. "You're going to go to the Circle, and then you're going to tell them to let Oboe go."

"That's it?" Theodore said, unconvinced. "Just, let her go?"

Thistle threw his arms in the air. "I don't know! You're the Ranger Deputy, aren't you? The treaties say they have to listen to you! Do you have a better idea?"

Theodore had to admit he did not. "Alright," He said. "I'll try. How do I find the Fairy Circle? Is it in the Whirlwood?"

"You don't know?!" Thistle buried his face in all four of his hands. "Yes, it's in the valley!! Obviously! How do you not know? Why did they hire you?"

It was something Theodore wondered himself most days. "I've lived here for months, but I've never even seen the Fairy Circle."

Thistle growled. "Of course you haven't seen it. It's in folded space. You can't get there unless you know how to find it."

"Folded space?" Theodore said. "What are you talking about?"

The sylph's face froze in contempt. He scuttled off the table and tore through kitchen drawers, throwing the contents aside, until he found a pencil and paper.

"Short version." He placed the parchment on the table. "This is the valley." He drew a circle. "This is the fairy circle. You following me so far, genius?"

Theodore nodded, trying to stay patient. "Yes."

Thistle folded the paper into a crane.

"There. Do you still see the circle?"

"No? I don't."

"There. That's why you haven't seen the Circle. The magic has the space all folded up." He straightened the crane back into parchment and began scribbling on it. "Keeps humans and other unwanteds out. You can only see the seams if you're magic. Since you're a worthless human, I'm going to have to give you step by step instructions." He shoved a numbered list into Theodore's hand. "Do exactly what this says or it won't work."

"Wait," Theodore said. "Aren't you coming with me?"

Thistle grimaced. "I can't go back to the Circle." His face softened. "They don't take kindly to anyone who’s sheltered a nameless. You'll be safer if you go alone."

Theodore placed the note in his pocket. He was starting to understand why Thistle was Oboe's best friend. "Thank you."

"Wait, before you go!" Thistle buzzed off, digging through rubbish piles. He pulled out a spool of thread and hurried back. "Hold this."

Theodore held the spool while Thistle took the loose end. He snipped a length off the end with his pincers. The thread on the spool turned golden.

"There. I've enchanted it," Thistle said. "If you get lost, and you're going to get lost, pull on your end of the string. I've got the other end, so it'll show you how to get here no matter where you are." He pulled on his pincers. "Be careful while you're there. Don't trust anyone. Circle Fairies are the worst."

"Understood," Theodore said.

"And..." Thistle's expression grew heavy. "Listen, if Oboe's still alive, if the Fair Lady doesn't listen to you, just grab her and run. I don't care what you have to do." He looked away. "If you get there, and she's already dead, don't tell me. I don't want to hear it." He closed his eyes. "I'm old. I won't be able to take it."

Theodore was taken aback. "Thistle..."

His eyes snapped open and like that he was angry again. "What are you still doing here, idiot? Get out of here! Go and find Oboe!"


	13. Episode 5 Chapter 13

Theodore studied Thistle’s handwriting, trying to decipher the note. The instructions were vague and littered with grammatical errors. It was less a set of directions and more a ritual.

  1. _Go edge of Whirlwood (farther from home **best**!!) _  
_2\. find oldest MUST BE VERY OLD oak tree_  
 _3\. Welk round oak 3 times_  
 _4\. IT WON’T WORK IF YOU RUN_  
 _5\. Find mistletoe. Wear on head (DO THIS BEFORE YOU FIND THE OAK TREE OR IT WON’T WORK_  
 _6. **3** TIMES NOT 2 OR 4! clockwise_  
 _7\. Walk toward Fount in STRAIGHT LINE 8. keep going_  
 _9\. Step between 2 trees branches touching_  
 _10\. HELP OBOE_



It was a struggle for Theodore to parse what he was supposed to do. The first step was simple enough, at least. He hiked toward the Western edge of the Whirlwood, where the valley ended and the Farbend prairies began. He kept his eyes open for Mistletoe on the way and tied a sprig of it into his hair.

The oak he found was enormous. To be certain, he asked a badger whether it was the oldest in the area. He got laughed at. After being pointed in the right direction, Theodore crossed a shallow stream to find a glade dominated by a single massive tree crowded by swathes of poppies. Trying his best not to trample the flowers, he circled the oak three times and set off toward the Fount.

He walked. An hour passed and nothing happened. Had he made a mistake? Had Thistle? He pushed through brush and thickets. His worry turned to doubt, then fear. Did he have the time to start over? Was Oboe still alive? He pushed his aching legs onward, too terrified of failing her to turn back.

He gasped when he saw it. Two trees, their branches twisted together into an arch. Between them the grass was lush, the colors brighter, and he could see a whole village that was not there on either side of the trees.

Theodore was hit by a blast of noise when he stepped through the portal. He found himself standing in a marketplace bustling with fairies of every description all haggling, laughing and arguing. Insectoid sylph hocking wares, fuzzy black pooka rabbits with pointed horns, lumbering leshy with skin like gnarled bark, nymphs with ivy hair and blank white eyes, gnomes rushing underfoot, and there were even antlered fauns like Oboe going about their business. Tents of purple and yellow were set up alongside wagons with creatures shouting for attention. The air tasted of fresh baked bread, day old fish, manure, copper and cranberries.

It was overwhelming. Theodore wandered through the crowd and went unnoticed. This was more than a village, it was a city. Rows of stout round cottages roofs lined well-worn dirt streets like colorful tea kettles. Their roofs were tall and conical, with earthen walls of cob. Above, the sky was wrong: A soft dull green.

"Human!"

Theodore turned to find a faun staring at him wide-eyed from her front doorstep. She was plump, dark furred, and wore a maroon mantle draped over her shoulders.

"Good afternoon," Theodore said. "I’m sorry if I startled you."

She jerked her head to call out. "Help!! A human has gotten into the Circle! Someone help!"

Window shutters burst open all around Theodore. Creatures leaned out their windows and gagged on their afternoon tea at the sight of him.

"There’s a human!"

"Mother’s mercy! How did it get in??"

"Someone call the spriggan before it slays anyone!"

"Lock the door! It might get in!"

"Someone help us!!"

Theodore reached out a palm as panic broke out around him. A firework whistled into the sky nearby. "It’s okay!” He said “I’m not here to hurt anybody! I’m the Ranger Deputy!"

This did not reassure them. Doors slammed and locks clicked. Something swooped down from overhead. Furies, bird people dressed in leather armor, snapped to the ground on every side of him. They drew daggers of bronze, one in each hand, and crept closer.

"You are trespassing! This is the Lady’s domain!" She spoke like a shrieking cat. "Surrender yourself, now! Or we will slice you! Cut you! Tear your eyes, your heart! On your knees! Now!!"


	14. Episode 5 Chapter 14

Theodore held his hands up as the furies surrounded him. There were more blades pointed at him than he could keep track of. He was outnumbered with nowhere to run.

"I’m unarmed," He said. "My name is Theodore Grayweather. I don’t mean to cause any trouble. I’m the Ranger Deputy, and I’m looking for someone. Maybe you can help me?"

Several of the furies faltered, their blades lowering, eyes darting between one another.

"He’s one of the King’s men," one said. "What do we do?"

The guards looked toward what appeared to be their lead officer. She was grim faced, with eyes as sharp and narrow as her beak. Red-tipped head feathers fanned off her brow like spikes.

"The last human official who came unannounced was an assassin,” she said. “No risks. Cage this interloper until the Court decides what to do with him!"

The furies moved in to seize Theodore. "Wait!" he said, but they did not. He was wrestled to the ground. His wrists were yanked behind him and bound with rope.

"You can’t do this" Theodore said, spitting dirt out of his mouth. "I’m the appointed authority over the Whirlwood! I have the right to come here!"

"Clamp your beak, human." The commander forced him onto his feet. "That’s for our Lady to decide. Now walk!"

The civilians gawked through their windows as the furies marched Theodore through the street, strutting like cranes. His appearance seemed to spark curiosity, but the civilians kept their distance. He marched across blocks of the fairy settlement. There were burrows and Earthenware homes. The city space was alive with trees and ripe with zoo smells. They came to a halt at a looming wall of knotted briar thorns that barred any further advance.

"Return to your patrol," the commander ordered. "I will take it from here."

The rest of the guard took flight. Theodore was pulled by his bindings down a cobblestone staircase down and into the mass of thorns. The growth was a fortress the fairies shaped from the vines.

"Rupert!!" The commander shouted.

A fat pooka, curled up cozy and snoring in a chair, woke with a fright.

"Buh-wha?!" Rupert hopped into a salute, rubbing gunk from his eye with his free hand. He was a little rabbit fairy with charcoal black fur and one lopped ear. He wore the same armor as the furies. "Commander Épée! Sir! How can I help you?"

"Open a cell for this one! And be quick about it! I need to report to the Fair Lady!"

Scampering across the stony floor, Rupert ran up to a patch of briar wall and spread his arms. The brambles opened to reveal a small room. Épée, the commander, hurled Theodore inside. Vines curled back over the opening to seal him in. Épée then scooped Rupert up by the scruff of his neck.

"Cadet, if I catch you napping again, I’ll have you torn apart and fed to my young."

Rupert wriggled, helpless in her grip. "Just resting my eyes! It won’t happen again!"

With a grunt, she dropped him. He bounced and rolled into a corner. Theodore, still sore from his own rough treatment, approached the ‘bars’ of his cell.

"What happens now?" He said. "I’m an officer in service of your king! You’re just going to lock me up?!"

She folded her wings. "I bow only to the Fair Lady. She will decide what is done with you. Pray that she doesn’t give you to me."


	15. Episode 5 Chapter 15

Theodore paced the confines of his cells after the spriggan commander left. He couldn’t afford to be detained while Oboe’s fate was still uncertain. He needed a way out.

If there were a lock he could try to pick it, but there was no such mechanism. He was sealed inside by plant growth controlled by magic. He tried to pry the brambles apart and found them as rigid as steel. The floor was a bedrock of stone. Even if Theodore had though to bring a handsaw or shovel it would not have helped him. No amount of force was going to work here.

Rupert, the pooka jailer, yawned and smacked his lips. He was the one in control of the vines, but he seemed ready to doze off again. If his work ethic was this abysmal, perhaps he was dimwitted as well. Theodore wondered how gullible he was.

"Hello? Cadet?" Theodore leaned against the vines. "I’ve finished inspecting the cell. You can open it."

"Huh?" He shook himself alert. "What’re you talking about? You’re a prisoner. You stay in the cell. That’s your job. My job is not letting you out. It’s simple."

"No, I am not a prisoner." Theodore gestured towards his uniform. "As you can see, I am an official jail inspector. I was sent from the capital to insure your prisons are safe and meeting all regulation."

"That doesn’t make any sense. The commander was mean to you."

Theodore took a gamble. "Isn’t she mean to everyone?"

Rupert couldn’t help but nod. "Yeah, that’s true." Something clicked. "Wait a second. You’re trying to trick me! This is like the time that captive promised to feed me grubs if I let him out.” He bared his teeth. “There weren’t any grubs at all! Only lies!"

"No, no!" Theodore struggled to keep his poker face. "I am an inspector. I refer you to consider Laien city ordinance 113.2-B. All prisons are required to be graded annually for compliances in safety and security. So far your jail is doing very well in the security category."

Rupert beamed. "Of course it is! My thorns are the strongest there are!"

"But you’re doing poorly in the safety department." He sniffed, and pointed at the animal droppings in the corner of the cell. "This is unsanitary. How often are these cells cleaned?"

Panic struck. "That’s not my fault! The Spriggan guard keep bringing in captives to fill cells faster than we have a chance to clean!"

"That’s no excuse," Theodore said. "Have you tried rotating prisoners between cells? That would enable you to get cleaning done where it’s needed most."

"I hadn’t thought of that," Rupert admitted.

"That’s why these inspections are routine,” Theodore said. “Now, I notice the vines are very dry. What is your policy in the event of a fire?"

The jailer’s face turned toward embarrassment. "I don’t think we have one."

"Let me see a map of your facility. We can plan a fire escape route together."

Without any argument, Rupert opened the cell. They met at a table where the pooka brought out a pencil to sketch a crude map of the briar patch jail. Together, they collaborated on the most efficient route for Theodore to escape.

"I feel safer already," Rupert said.

"You should still run drills to make sure everyone is familiar with what to do. Now, do you have a filing system? How do you keep track of inmate records?"

"Oh. I don’t think so." Rupert scratched his head.

Theodore gave him a stern look. "How do you know where a captive is and when they are ready to be released?"

"Usually Benny keeps track of all that in his head. He’s got a real good memory."

He shook his head. "That isn’t good enough. You’ll make fewer mistake if you enforce a system to keep track of everything."

Before Theodore realized what he was doing, he was instructing the pooka on proper filing etiquette. He went so far as to design a system where inmates up for parole would have their files automatically refiled into the warden’s desk inbox, and a color-coded registration system for assigning inmate locations.

They were interrupted when a uniformed leshy stepped into the room and caught them.

“What’s going on in here?!”

Theodore froze. It wasn’t until that moment that he realized he’d lost control of himself.

"Benny!" Rupert said. "This human is helping us make a new system so we know when to let inmates go!"

"What? Really?" Benny’s face sagged with relief. "That’s wonderful! I am so sick of having to remember everything. I just made stuff up half the time."

Theodore let himself breathe again. That was a close call and he couldn’t afford to push his luck much further. He needed to get back on track and find Oboe.

“I have a theoretical question for you both,” Theodore said. “Let’s say a nameless fairy comes back to the Circle after years of exile. Where would she be kept in your jail here?"

"A nameless?" Benny ran his fingers through a mossy beard. "They wouldn’t keep a nameless in the Outer Circle jail. It’s too serious a crime. They’d haul that scum to the Inner Circle dungeon to be tortured and stand trial."

Worry spurred Theodore to wrap this up. "Very good. I plan to inspect that jail next. How do I go about getting there?"

"That’s easy." Rupert said. "Just grab a boat at the dock. The Inner Circle is the island on the center of the lake."

Theodore smiled. "One last thing, while I’m investigating your security, I’d like to have an idea of the patrol routes for your city guards. To check for weak points, you understand."


	16. Episode 5 Chapter 16

As Theodore was climbing over walls and sidling along back alleys, he thought of several other organizational policies that would help boost the efficiency of the Fairy Circle jail. He made a mental note to draft a few proposals and send them by messenger bird after this was all over.

He kept an eye on the sky. In the distance, he could see furies soaring in wide arcs along patrol routes. Even with his path to the docks in mind, he needed to be careful.

His father always stressed the value of going undetected. Theodore recalled his lectures with grudging necessity. Stay low or keep high to stay out of line of sight. A good distraction can be better than silence. Move heel to toe and be double sure of your surroundings before proceeding. For such a celebrated warrior, the man believed it was better to be sneaky than to get into a fight. Of course, that never stopped him from tormenting Theodore with endless sword drills.

"Did you hear a human got into the Circle??"

Theodore stopped. A couple of gray furred fauns were gossiping at the end of the shadowed alley. They were dressed in silk mantles, both males.

"Some untitled lowborn probably let them in," the fluffier one said. "See, this is why the Court needs to spend the Fates to add more folds to the Circle! What if it gives birth to a litter here? It could start a whole infestation!"

"I think we’re okay," The short haired one said. "The Spriggan caught it pretty quick. The Lady wouldn’t let the humans take over."

The other scoffed. "She's let them push us around for centuries. Have you seen all the guests she's let in? I don't like it. One insult and they'll turn on us. It's time the Circle had a real queen. One who won’t take crap from humans. One who’s not afraid to go back to the old ways!"

"You shouldn't talk like that. If word got back to our Lady..." The short hair shot glances in all directions. His eyes widened as they focused on Theodore. "Wait. Who’s that?"

Theodore bolted, doubling back down the way he’d come. He came to a cobblestone bridge, and dropped down into a stony water channel. Hiding underneath the bridge, he waited until he heard hooves clopping overhead and stayed still until he was certain they were gone.

Lance would’ve failed him for that mistake. Made him start all over. Thankfully, life was more forgiving than his father. He peered down the waterway and realized it would take him to the docks if he followed it. Provided he didn’t make too much noise wading through the ankle-deep flow.

Pushing upstream, he wondered why he had never seen Oboe wearing clothes like other fauns. Was it because she was nameless? It was still strange to think about her being an outcast. She never talked about it. He hoped she was okay.

Theodore came out the far end of a tunnel with miserable soaked socks. A set of piers stretched along the shore. He climbed back up to street level and crept through someone’s vegetable garden to get closer. A family of gnomes was disembarking a small skiff. Theodore moved in as soon as they left and found the dock was deserted.

On the back of a citation, Theodore wrote a formal apology for commandeering the skiff and advised the gnomes could seek reimbursement by addressing the Ranger Deputy office at their earliest convenience. He left the note under a firm stone and climbed into the boat to untie the mooring.

"Hey!!" Something small and fast zipped out of the skiff and buzzed circles around Theodore’s head. "What’re you doing to my boat?! Get out of my boat! I’ll kill you!!"


	17. Episode 5 Chapter 17

Theodore staggered back, trying not to fall out of the boat while some sort of bug dive bombed him. He tried waving it away and got bit.

"Ow!"

"No free rides!" Its leafy wings flittered like book pages while shaking a twiggy little arm at him. It was a pesky, the smallest variety of fairy he was familiar with. "Get out of my boat, or I’ll drown you!!" This one was like an enraged butterfly.

Theodore checked that they were still alone. "Shhh! Stop yelling! Please! I’m sorry. I meant no offense."

"I’ll yell wherever I want!" The pesky was screaming now. "Make your own boat if you want to be quiet! This is my boat!! You don’t tell me what to do!!"

Doors and windows opened on the far side of the dock. Fauns, leshy, and pooka were leaning out of their homes to see what the racket was about. Theodore’s blood ran cold.

"I need to get to the island!" Theodore pointed across the lake. "I can pay you. Just… lower your voice."

"Oh yeah?!" She perched on the bow of the skiff, arms crossed. "I don’t service boat thieves! You people are worse than scum! Scum!!"

The locals were muttering. It was only a matter of time before someone called for the guards.

"I can pay!" He said. "I’ll pay double!"

She tilted her head, as skeptical as if he had claimed to be the King. "Oh yeah? Let’s see the cash. Four thalers to cross the lake."

Theodore fumbled with his wallet. This was actually cheaper than a trolley fare. "Here."

"Do I look like a bank to you?? Exact change or you’re swimming!"

At this rate, it might come to that. "It’s a tip! Please hurry!"

She zipped over and snatched the bill from his hand and did a quick orbit around his head. "Welcome aboard the ferry. I’ll be your Skipper, Pollywog. Don’t fall out of the boat or I’ll leave you to drown."

"Whatever!” Theodore looked back to see another firework whistle into the air. “Just go!”

Pollywog, taking her time, stuffed the money into a lockbox and fluttered down to the stern of the skiff. She pushed, and Theodore fell backwards into the deck as the whole vessel shot across the water like a rocket. Mist sprayed through the air as they hurtled so fast that Theodore lacked the strength to sit up.

"This is too fast!" Theodore said, shouting over the wind in his face. "This isn’t safe!"

"My boat, my rules!" Pollywog said.

Eyes locked on the sky, Theodore saw Furies closing in around them. "Never mind!" Theodore said. "Faster! You need to go faster!"

A fury landed heavy on the bow and sent the whole skiff rocking. The vessel slowed into a coast, and lake water slopped onto Theodore’s head. He sat up, and faced a scowling bird guard.

"What happened?!" Pollywog said. She fluttered to catch up, but hid behind Theodore with a yelp the moment she noticed the fury. "It’s the sprigs! Don’t let them see me! I can’t go back to jail!"

The fury crawled closer, on hands and talons. Two more circled overhead. Theodore scrambled backwards, the boat pitching back under his weight.

"Yield." The fury drew a copper dagger from his waist, his face like an owl’s. "Or else."

Ahead, Theodore could see the island surrounded by briar thorns. He folded his spectacles into his breast pocket. The Inner Circle was so close, but was it close enough?

"I can’t." He said, and jumped overboard.


	18. Episode 5 Chapter 18

As Theodore thrashed in the water, he regretted blowing off every opportunity he had in his life to take swimming lessons. All he had to do was make it to shore. Although he still needed to outrun the furies. And there was the matter of that giant briar patch wall surrounding the island. He decided this was a one-crisis at a time situation.

He swam as fast as he could, but did not get far. There was a muffled shriek and something clamped onto his shoulders and wrists. Theodore wrestled to get free but there was too many of them. The three furies worked together to haul him high into the air.

The furies carried him across the lake and to the far shore, where they dumped him on the ground like a load of wet laundry. Theodore flopped upright and fished his glasses out of his pocket to assess the situation. The good news was the furies had carried him over the wall into the Inner Circle. The bad news was that he was surrounded. Épée, the fury who apprehended Theodore on his arrival, was waiting alongside nymphs and fauns armed with cudgels.

“Words come down from the Fair Lady,” Épée said. “She wants to see the intruder.”

"You heard the commander!" The owl fury said. "On your feet, human!"

Theodore’s socks squished in his boots. It was going to be a miserable walk.

"I’m the Ranger Deputy," Theodore said. "I have a right to be here."

"Don’t recall asking your opinion," Épée said.

Without much choice, Theodore was escorted by armed fairies through the Inner Circle. The beauty came as a shock. Immaculate gardens stretched all around him. Topiary sculptures dotted the landscape. Manicured, exotic trees curled their limbs in the air like crescents. Cottages of celadon were scattered throughout, but what was grander was the palace of crystal at the center of the island. Slanted towers rose a cluster of quartz stone. That had to be the fair palace. Theodore wondered if the Inner Circle dungeons were somewhere inside.

Massive bronze doors were pushed open. Épée pushed him inside. The interior was like a cathedral: stone walls arched high along a grand entrance hall. Tapestries hung throughout the hall, ancient heraldry. The same symbol repeated on each, an acorn with a keyhole emblazoned over a blooming oak tree.

"My lady." Épée called. "This is the human that found its way into your domain. It claims to be the Ranger Deputy."

Hooves clicked on stone steps. The Fair Lady descended a stair case. She was a faun, but enormous; more than twice the height of Oboe. Her horns curled back along her head and branched into pointed antlers. She was draped in a silk mantle embroidered with that same acorn. Three almond shaped leaves decorated her forehead. She swept across the floor and loomed high over Theodore.

"Greetings Theodore," she said, her voice rich and husky. The guards knelt. "Welcome to my Fairy Circle."


	19. Episode 5 Chapter 19

"You know who I am?" Theodore said, surprised.

"Certainly. It is my business to know such things." The faun bowed with an elaborate flourish. "I am Bassoon Woodwind, Fair Lady of the Whirlwood Fey Circle and vassal to his majesty King Xavier Stonewall of Laien." She rose. Her smile was warm. "You are the Ranger Deputy, and the son of the Hero Champion Lance Grayweather. It is an honor to finally meet you."

Theodore was disarmed by the show of etiquette. He mangled a stiff bow in return. Something moved overhead. He looked and saw furies scrambling along the rafters above, watching.

"Do not be afraid," Bassoon said. "My spriggan will not harm anyone I name as guest. I apologize for the reception you have received. Had I known one of the First Born were coming, I would have made certain you were welcomed.” She sighed. “I regret to say relations between our people have been... tense following the violence of the Red Caps. But I believe I have you to thank for putting an end to that. You deserve better treatment than we have given you."

"It's fine," Theodore said. He was happy so long as the guards stopped pointing knives in his face. "Perhaps I ought to have sent word ahead of my arrival. I came in haste because I am worried about a friend of mine. Her name is Oboe. I have reason to believe she is being held here as a criminal.”

"Ah, yes." The Fair Lady fanned her fingers. "My wayward granddaughter."

"Granddaughter?!" Theodore said. "You're related?"

Bassoon ushered him down the aisle of the hall. "To be precise, I am her great, great, great grandmother, but that is too tedious to keep track of."

It fit. Thistle mentioned the Woodwind family name. Oboe's broken promise was to a grandmother. "Does... that mean she's royalty?"

Bassoon restrained a laugh. "Your kings forbid us from wearing crowns long before you were born. Even so, no. My granddaughter deserves no such honor. Here in the Circle, a fairy must earn her title. We bequeath authority based on ability, not blood."

"Where is she?" Theodore said. "Is she okay? I need to see her!"

There was a flicker of curiosity in Bassoon’s face. "Yes. I have her detained. I’m not certain what your interest is with her, but you should know that she is dangerous. Proven wicked."

Theodore stopped in his tracks. "She was cleared of charges! She’s innocent!"

"That is not what she tells us," Bassoon said. "She came to us screaming her guilt. She said she used forbidden magic on a human. This is not the first time, either. When she was young, we stripped her of her name and made her swear to never harm a human again. She is an oath breaker. It is our tradition to execute fairies who confess to crimes so great."

Theodore clenched his fist. "You’d sentence a member of your own family to death?"

"Given the crime, certainly." Bassoon mimed weighing scales with her palms. "Justice should not be obstructed by familial ties." She let her hands fall. "Though, to be honest, it is hard to get attached when you have as many grandchildren as I do. It’s hard enough remembering their names."

It was difficult for Theodore to imagine what that might be like. The only family he had ever known was his father. Thinking back, he felt ashamed of how little he cared when his father died.

"I understand this is your custom," Theodore said, measuring his words. "But Oboe does not deserve to die. It didn’t happen the way you think. I want her released."

Bassoon raised an eyebrow. "I do not think she wants to be released. She came seeking penance. Would you rob her of that?"

That gave him pause. "I want to talk to her."

"Of course," Bassoon said to his surprise. With a gesture, she summoned a fury from the rafters to her side. "Épée? Would you be so kind as to escort our guest to see the faun in question?"

The guard groveled at her feet. "I am a vessel for your will, my Lady."

"Very good. Splendid." Bassoon stepped aside for Theodore. "I would like to see you afterwards for tea, Deputy."


	20. Episode 5 Chapter 20

Theodore was sick of stairs by the time they arrived at the upper floor of the tower. He expected a dungeon. Instead, he was led into an ornate bedroom filled with cushions and hanging silk veils. There, he found her face down in a pile of pillows.

"Oboe?" he said, touching her shoulder gently.

She woke with a yelp and fell out of bed. Her eyes blinked in disbelief at him.

"Theo?? What are you doing here?!"

"Looking for you!" He said. "I was worried. I thought they were going to hurt you!"

"That’s what I wanted!” Oboe shouted. “But nobody will listen to me!" She hurled a pillow, only for Épée to dodge the attack.

Theodore grabbed her by the arm when she went for a second pillow. "Stop! Oboe, why are you here? Why do you want them to hurt you? You don’t deserve this!"

"Yes I do!" She yanked her arm free. "I promised grandmother I would never ever enchant a human, but I did! She said she would kill me if I did, but she hasn’t done it yet!" She marched up to the door and yelled down the stair well: "I’m waiting!!"

Épée sneered at both of them and moved to stand guard farther down the hall.

“Maybe they know there’s no sense in you dying." Theodore reached out to her and she pulled away. "What happened with the prince wasn't your fault. Please come home."

Oboe covered her face. "I can't!" She was crying. "You don't understand! This isn't the first time! I used my magic on a human before! You shouldn't come near me! I'm evil!"

He wished she would let him comfort her. "Thistle told me. That was a long time ago. You were just a kid. You didn't know any better." He pulled her hands away from her tear-stained face. "You told me before that everyone makes mistakes. I know you. You're not wicked. You'd never want to hurt anybody"

"Please stop." Her gaze fell to the floor. "It doesn't matter if I wanted to hurt anybody. I did anyway. I was too weak to stop myself. If I can't control my magic, I'm dangerous." She looked up, her brow arching. "Grandmother gave me a second chance, but I broke my promise. I can't live like this. I need to do the right thing, Theo. I need to be punished."

His blood boiled. "I’m not going to let them kill you! We're getting out of here!"

He grabbed her by the wrist and she pushed him away. "No!! You can't make me!" She said. How was he going get her out of here if she wouldn't listen to reason? "I didn't ask you to rescue me, Theo! You need to leave! Forget about me!"

"I can't!" He said. "You're my friend!"

Her tears broke free again, and she wiped them with her arm. Clenching her teeth, she lifted him off his feet. He tried to struggle, but she was stronger than him. She dumped him into the hallway and slammed the door.

Theodore sprang to his feet and found the door locked. "Oboe!" He pounded his fist on the door. "Let me in! Oboe!! Please!"

There was no answer. Theodore kept shouting, but it made no difference.


	21. Episode 5 Chapter 21

Theodore sat under the garden gazebo, furious. In every direction he was surrounded by flowers kept with immaculate care. Bushes of blue moon roses lined the garden paths, mingled with hanging sprigs of deep-red amaranth. He glared as the Fair Lady poured him a cup of sweet-smelling jasmine tea.

"Your laws are very clear on this matter." Bassoon shoveled sugar cubes into her own cup. Given her size, it was less a cup and more of a bowl. "No fairy who uses magic on the royal family will be suffered to live."

"She was pardoned!" Theodore said, planting his palm on the table. "Cleared of all charges!"

"There is the matter of our own tradition." She sipped with dignity. "It is disgraceful for a fairy to turn against humans. We are loathe to tolerate such brazen wickedness."

"Oboe is not wicked!" He said. It angered him how often he had to argue something so obvious. "I don't care what your customs say. As Ranger Deputy, I am ordering you to suspend any and all execution. I want her released into my care."

The Fair Lady placed her cup down. "Are you certain that's wise? Let me remind you, she has a record. Something like this might happen again."

"It won't," Theodore said. "I trust her."

Bassoon leaned forward, cradling her chin with her finger. She studied Theodore in a way that left him feeling naked. After a moment, she stood up with a sigh.

"Very well," she said. "I will surrender custody to you."

That was it? "You will?"

She stared out at some distant topiary. "Far be it for the Circle to refuse an order from our lordship." She twisted to look at him. "If I may be so bold as to offer a suggestion, perhaps it would best to linger a while before taking the doeling away. She has been... volatile. I doubt she will cooperate unless she is given time to calm down."

Theodore supposed this much was true. "That's... sensible." He knew Oboe would not be happy when he came to tell her she was free to go.

"In the meantime, please partake of the pleasures of our Court. The servants can see to anything you might need." Bassoon stepped out into the garden to admire her roses. "If you will excuse me, I need to attend to other important matters." She smiled. "I hope I can expect a social visit from you in the future, Deputy."

"I..." He felt disarmed. "Of course. Thank you."

The Fair Lady strolled away, leaving Theodore to watch as his untouched tea cooled. After so much anxiety, it was strange to have a moment of calm.

He got up. Wandering the gardens, he wondered how angry she would be with him. Maybe it was wrong of him to impose this on her, but he knew she didn't deserve to die. After all she'd done for him and the Whirlwood, she was a hero in his eyes. There had to be a way to convince her of that. Maybe a commemorative plaque to recognize her service. No. That was insensitive. She didn’t have a proper home in which to hang one.

He skipped a stone across the lake. Whatever. She could be angry. It was better than losing her. He grew tired of waiting. She was up in a tower upset and he was down here mulling around. They needed to talk, hash things out. Maybe then things could get back to normal. He made his way back to the palace.

The Inner Circle was eerie in its stillness. Everything was so clean and well kept, it was hard to believe anyone lived here. Perfect, but empty looking cottages dotted the garden path. Even the wind was absent here. His eyes were drawn to a fury in the sky, the only activity he could see. She dived into a landing at the entrance of the palace, dropping a wriggling pooka onto the ground. Theodore watched from afar.

"He told me he was a dungeon inspector!" The pooka said, popping onto his feet. It was Rupert, the jailer Theodore had met earlier.

Épée swiped at him with her talons. "I don’t want to hear it, worm! You let a captive escape! You are an embarrassment to the troop! A stain on our honor!"

"Okay, that’s fair," Rupert said. "But, in my defense, he was real convincing. Just ask Benny!"

Épée narrowed her eyes. She pulled out a small pipe whistle off her belt, bit it in her beak, and blew. Three notes like a caterwaul. The shadows against a nearby wall deepened into a dark passage. Rupert bristled at the sight of it.

"Wait, wait, wait!" He held his hands out, eyes wild. "You can’t put me in the labyrinth! It was an honest mistake! I’ll do better! Last one, I promise! Give me another chance!"

The fury punted Rupert through the portal. Theodore gasped. Épée turned as he approached.

"Why did you do that!?" Theodore said. "I’m welcomed here now! You didn’t have to punish him!"

Épée rose to her full height. "Stay out of this, human. This is Circle business."

"This is my fault, not his." Theodore said. "I tricked him!"

"Do not tell me how to discipline my men." She snapped her beak at him. "I don’t care what you think. This is fairy land. We do not tolerate weakness here. Leave. Go cower behind your city walls, where you belong.

Épée took wing, disappearing into a high window of the palace, leaving Theodore beside the gate she had opened. It wasn’t fair that Rupert should be punished because Theodore failed to announce himself properly to the Circle. He needed to set this right before he took Oboe home. Theodore stepped through the dark passageway.


	22. Episode 5 Chapter 22

Oboe sobbed into her bedding until she ran out of tears. Why did Theo have to find her? He had looked so worried when she threw him out. She didn’t deserve a friend like him. She was a monster, rotten and wicked. Breaking her promise to grandmother proved it. She lost control of her magic and needed to be punished. She was worse than Silas. She was worse than the grossest, most evil, slime covered slug.

Her misery stiffened into anger. Why hadn’t grandmother killed her yet? It had been days and days, but nothing had happened. Serving sylphs came with trays of sweet cakes, grapes, and sliced mango from across the sea. A cleaning pooka fluffed the pillows and changed the sheets. Not a single executioner had come by to say hello and it was starting to make Oboe mad. How long was she supposed to wait?

She pushed herself off the cushion and kicked the door open. "Oh no!! Looks like I’m escaping! I hope nobody stops me!!"

The fury squatting outside her room didn’t care. He glanced at Oboe, then went back to staring off into space.

"Hey!!" Oboe said. "Are you going to do something or not?!"

The spriggan shrugged. "My job is to keep this room safe. Do whatever you want."

Oboe grabbed her mane and screamed with her mouth shut. She stomped down the stairs and began bursting into random doorways, startling maids and Titled fairies, until she found grandmother.

"Why are you torturing me?!" Oboe said. "Just kill me already!!"

Bassoon turned toward Oboe. She was standing in a warm solarium, surrounded by wide windows looking out into the bright green sky. Next to grandmother was a startled human in a funny looking uniform.

"There you are," grandmother said. "I was wondering when you would come."

"What is this?" The human said. He had a bushy black mustache and a sword on his hip. "You say we are secret, and others are barging in upon us!"

"Um." Oboe wasn’t sure what she had walked in on.

Bassoon waved her hand. "This is nothing for you to worry about, Crantor. It is only one of my daughters. Pardon us, would you?"

"Your daughter says such things?" He shook his head. "I am never understanding this country. Yes, as you say. We will speak later." He pounded his chest with a fist and marched from the room.

The door clicked shut and Oboe was alone with her grandmother. The elder faun stepped closer. She towered over Oboe, seeming somehow even taller than on that day at the Tournament of Titles. Oboe felt shaky standing in front of the Fair Lady after so many years, but she couldn’t let herself be scared. It was time to face reality. Puffing out her chest, she looked her grandmother in the eye.

"I was weak," she said. "I promised you I would never use my magic on a human, but it happened again. You gave me a second chance, and I blew it. I’m wicked." Oboe got down on her knees. "Please don’t make me wait any longer. I’m ready to die."

There was a heavy silence, broken by a weary groan from grandmother.

"Do you think it noble to lie down and die?" Her voice harsher than before. "Pathetic. Get on your hooves, you’re making me sick."

"…Huh?" Oboe said.

"If I had wanted you dead, you’d be dead. I have lived long enough to know better than to squander talent or opportunity." She helped Oboe to stand. "You, my child, are worth keeping alive."

"What are you talking about?" Oboe said.

Grandmother drifted toward one of the many windows and opened it. "I've been watching you." She reached out. A raven appeared and lighted on her wrist. "I must admit that I am impressed."

She turned. Grandmother and the raven both watched her, their heads tilted at the same angle.

"I stripped you of your name and banished you from the circle. Worse than that, I forbid you to work your magic on pain of death." She stroked the raven’s head with a finger. "Most in your place choose to kill themselves. You did not.” She drew closer. “Here you are, stunted but grown. A weed thriving. Alive! No, more than that. You made yourself the right hand of the Ranger Deputy. You enchanted the crowned prince and got away with it. You stole my prize out from under me, and I could nothing but watch."

"What prize?" Oboe shook her head. "I didn't steal anything!"

Grandmother opened her hand. The raven crawled into her palm, melding into the flesh, joining her body and shrinking away into nothing. She curled her fingers.

"Oh, but you did. I had been working for months to secret Prince Perceval away. Right on the cusp of my victory, you snatched his fates for yourself. You enchanted him, but not only that, he pardoned you for the crime!" She savored a chuckle. "Bravo, my daughter. Bravo."

Oboe stepped back, her jaw slack. "What?" Were her ears broken? "You were trying to enchant Percy? That's... No. You're joking. That can't be true."

Bassoon smirked. "And Why not?"

"You aren't wicked! You're the Fair Lady! You're the most important fey creature in Laien! You made me nameless because I hurt a human!!"

"It's charming you think that," grandmother said. "But no. I took your name from you because you got caught."

Oboe stared, dumbstruck. It was a perfect day outside, but her world was crumbling.

Bassoon went on. "Your 'crime' was that you failed to cover your tracks. You were sloppy. If your prey had gotten away, knights would have come snooping. You put the Woodwind name at risk and embarrassed us in front of the entire Circle. The magic it took to clean up your mess cost me years of life. That is why you were punished."

Oboe clenched her teeth. "That's not right! I broke the law! I hurt somebody! That's why you should be mad! You're the Fair Lady!! You're supposed to punish the wicked!"

"I'll let you in on a little secret, my child." Grandmother closed the window. "All fairies are wicked. Every last one of us."


	23. Episode 5 Chapter 23

Theodore stumbled into the dark, feeling as if his body had been stretched across the whole Whirlwood. The air stunk of blood and excrement. When his eyes adjusted, he found himself standing in a grimy stone dungeon. The walls radiated a faint plum colored light. Cell lined corridors webbed out in all directions.

He heard crying and followed the sound. He found Rupert, weeping on the floor, his face buried in his hands.

"What? Who’s there?" The pooka peeked through his fingers. "Huh?! You!" Rupert thrust an accusing finger. "You’re that dungeon inspector! But you’re not a dungeon inspector at all! You lied to me!" He threw his arms in the air. "You’re just some huckster office guru! Ugggh!!"

Theodore knelt. "I’m sorry I tricked you, Rupert. I came to the Circle worried a friend might die. In any other situation I would’ve waited out due process like a civilized creature. There's no good reason for you to be punished because of me."

Rupert’s frown softened. "Well. At least you’re nice about being a no good, vile, weedling cheat. Suppose I can’t stay mad when Benny was so excited about your ideas." He shook a floppy ear out of his face. "What’re you doing here?"

"I wanted to pull you out of here before the door closed," Theodore said.

"What door?"

Theodore looked behind him and realized there was no passage back the way he came. "Oh." He had made a grave miscalculation.

"You didn’t bring a fold-whistle." Rupert slapped his own forehead. "Nice going, dummy! Now we’re both stuck here!"

A sound echoed off the halls, like groaning steel. Theodore peered down the shadowed corridors and wondered what he had gotten himself into. "Where are we?"

Rupert laughed at him. "The labyrinth! Deepest point in the fold! It’s where the Circle puts you if they really want you to suffer. You want to inspect dungeons? Go nuts!"

Theodore pressed his palm into his face. "Is there a way out?"

"You’re asking me?!" Rupert said. "Really wowing me on this rescue job, boss. How about you try finding the exit yourself and tell me how that works out for you?"

Furrowing his brow, Theodore could think of no reason to argue. He'd learned to navigate the Whirlwood. How much worse could a fairy dungeon be? Rupert followed him with arms crossed as he wandered up and down the maze of corridors. Theodore kept a mental map as they went and groaned as he found himself fed back into the starting chamber again and again.

"It doesn't make any sense!" Theodore said. It was dawning on him how bad he had screwed up. "There has to be a pattern! A trick! Even the Whirlwood has rules!"

Rupert's expression was insufferable. "It’s not supposed to have a way out, smart guy. Hallways are rigged to shuffle to keep you lost. Doesn't matter how clever you are, or how good at lying, nothing short of the right magic is getting us unstuck."

That was it. Theodore reached into his pocket and pulled out the spool of golden thread Thistle had given him. "This might help."

Rupert’s eyes lit up. He snatched the thread out of Theodore’s hands. "Where did you get this?!" He sniffed at it in big huffing nostril snorts. "This is alteration magic! Sylph weave? A divining spell! Mother of Magic. Someone gave up a lot of Fates to make this." He looked up. "Where’s the other end of this?"

"Outside the Circle, near Moss Tub Lake?"

"Oh, that’s perfect!" Rupert uncoiled the tail end and gave it a firm yank. The thread went rigid and shot down one of the corridors, the spool spinning in Rupert’s paws. "If it's even possible to walk out of here, this will show us!" He handed it back to Theodore and together they followed the string through the twisting corridors.

Wrapping the thread back around the spindle as they went, Theodore passed empty cells and hanging gibbets. His skin crawled as they crossed a row of torture devices wrought in iron: A rack lined with pulleys, chairs threaded with straps and chains, breaking wheels, and a hollow bull of scorched brass. Theodore hoped they were as disused as they looked. At least the prison in the capital was kept relatively sanitary. The path ahead grew dim. The enchanted stone in the wall gave off less light. Delving deeper, they found an intersection of hallways.

"I can't even see the thread!" Rupert said. "Which way?"

Theodore squinted. "It's... not going down any of them. It's leading us into this wall."

"What??" Rupert let out a wail. "No! I actually got my hopes up I was getting out of here!"

"Wait," Theodore said. He tugged on the thread, and it moved along the surface of the wall like a fishing line over a pond. Reaching out, his hand passed through as if there was nothing there. "It's an illusion!"

Rupert hopped through the wall. Theodore heard him gasp and went in after him. Inside was a large round chamber darker than the rest.

"Who… who’s there?" A voice called out. Scratchy and labored. "Is someone there...?"

Theodore leaned into the shadows, pulling Rupert in with him. There was no way of knowing if this was friend or foe.

"Hello?? Is anyone there?" The voice sounded desperate. "I need help! Please! I’m begging you!"

Theodore crept closer, peering into the dark. He found a nymph slumped against the far wall. A broken longsword was pierced through his torso. He was alive, emaciated, and propped against a wall. He scanned Theodore with wild eyes. Theodore recognized the sword. The Grayweather family crest was emblazoned on the hilt. That sword belonged to his father.


	24. Episode 5 Chapter 24

"What's wrong with you?!" Oboe said, staring up at Grandmother. "Not all fairies are wicked! That's terrible! Why would you say that?!"

Bassoon rested a hand on Oboe's shoulder with a patient smile. "Walk with me."

The elder faun stepped out into the corridor, taking her answers with her. Oboe followed her into a long steepled hall. The walls were lined with old sylph-weave tapestries. Her memory of school was rusty, but Oboe remembered that these were pictures of important moments in the Circle's history.

"You enchanted a human." Bassoon kept her eyes forward. "Why?"

"I..." Oboe's anger was muddied with her shame. "I lost control. I tried to stop but my body wouldn't listen." She held herself, feeling sick again. "I couldn't stop."

Bassoon looked back with eyes like ice. "That's not what I asked you. Why do you think your body didn't listen?"

Even now it was hard for her to admit it. "...I wanted it. I wanted to use my magic. It had been so long. Saying no hurt so much." She clenched her eyes shut, hating herself. "It was worse than starving."

"There." Bassoon pointed. "That's the truth of it. How long had it been? Ten? Fifteen years? Your magic was trapped inside you, screaming, fighting for expression. I'm surprised you survived so long."

Oboe swallowed. "Transforming myself helped. It's enough."

"Is it?" Grandmother raised an eyebrow. "You're cutting your life short. Your body knows it needs Fates to survive. You'll die without them, no matter how much you shapeshift. Your instincts were trying to save you."

"No!" Oboe shouted. "Stop! I don't care what my body says! I'm not going to be wicked!"

She laughed at her. "It's too late for that, you wretch! You said it yourself!" Bassoon's smile was excited and wide. "You're wicked, and nothing can change that."

Oboe's heart was pounding. Grandmother grabbed her by the chin, and went on: "But that's what I want to see. Not this stupid, naïve little doeling. I want the wicked faun buried deep inside you. The instincts that brought you this far. The fairy who enchanted the prince and got away with it. The Oboe who wormed her way into the office of the Ranger Deputy to take control."

Oboe pulled away, horrified. "I didn't worm my way into anything! Theo is my friend!"

"Do not lie to yourself," Bassoon said. "I've met the boy. There's something strange about him. The way he denies his potential, but it's there despite him. There's a feast of Fates incubating inside him. Enough to extend a life by decades! Even if you refuse to see it, your body knows. We can both taste it. That's why you're at his side."

"That's not true!" Oboe said, but the doubt was planted. She had been so desperate to help him, even when he didn't want her help. Had her motives been pure? She had been nameless for so long, and helping Theo had made the other fairies look at her, listen to her, and even talk to her. "It's... not true." She said it again, weaker this time.

They came to the end of the hall, which ended at a wall taken up by a massive tapestry. It showed a scene of rows and rows of humans looking frightened and amazed at a circle inside a circle in the sky above them.

Bassoon squatted down low enough to meet Oboe face to face. "It's okay." She wiped the tears out of the corner of Oboe's eyes. "You can let go. You can be the real you." Her tone was a mother's love. "It has been a long time since any of my children have managed to impress me. I damned you to a life of suffering, but you've shown the guile needed to live. You've proven yourself worthy of my attention."

She wrapped her arms around Oboe and whispered in her ear. "Oboe Woodwind, my daughter, it's time to come home. You need only do as I say and I will restore your name. You can return here to the Circle, where you belong." Oboe was trembling, but Bassoon held her tight. "Serve me, and embrace what you are: My child."


	25. Episode 5 Chapter 25

"You’re… you’re human. That’s perfect." The nymph's clothes were rotten, his hair had fallen out. His body was gaunt and shriveled. He strained to push himself against the wall to stand, lacking the strength to support himself. "Pull the sword out! Please! Hurry!"

"That’s not a good idea." Theodore was no field medic, but he had read enough to know this much. "I won’t be able to stop the bleeding. You need a doctor!"

The nymph choked up a bitter laugh. "Does it look like I’m bleeding?! I’ve been stuck down here for years!"

Rupert was staring, his fur puffed in fright. "That sword. There's something wrong with it. Something really, really wrong!"

Theodore squatted beside the nymph. The wound was old, the flesh around the sword was petrified like stone. "What happened to you?"

"Assassin…" The nymph groaned, his breath turned ragged. Talking so much seemed to weaken him. "The champion. Tried to stop him. Couldn't. You have to help me. Please."

"The Hero Champion?" Theodore's eyes went wide, he moved closer, eyeing the Grayweather crest on the sword. "You said he was an assassin? Who sent them? Who was he trying to kill?"

The growled in pain, wheezing through his teeth. "Devil damn you! Pull it out! This is torture! I’ll tell you whatever you want, just pull it out! Pull the sword out, damn you! Hurry!!"

Theodore saw the agony in the nymph’s face and felt ashamed for asking so many questions. He set the spool down, wrapped his hands around the hilt the sword, and pulled.

"Wait!" Rupert said.

The nymph’s scream of pain turned to gasps of relief as the sword slid free from his chest.

"Finally," he said. Tears rolled down his face. "I can die."

The wound burned, spraying raw stinging magic free of the nymph’s body. Theodore’s was seized by coughing, and watched as the nymph’s convulsed. The color drained away from the fairy’s body, and Theodore watched with horror as the nymph crumbled away to ash at his feet.

"No!" Theodore shouted.

The nymph was gone. Theodore was left standing there holding the sword that killed him. He stared at it, wracked by the sick sensation that he had killed a creature. His hand trembled. The Grayweather crest stared back at him, a thundercloud pierced by a blade. There was no mistake. He recognized the sword. A claymore, the same one his father had taken with him before he died. The same one he had seen in his fairy dreams. It was broken in half at the shaft, and steaming with noxious magic.

"It was keeping him alive," Rupert said. "He's dead."

Theodore forced himself to swallow. He tried to tell himself it wasn't his fault. "Do you know something? What just happened?"

"Keep that thing away from me!" Rupert jumped back. "I don't know, but there's magic on that sword! Bad magic! Get rid of it!"

No. "I... know this sword. I need to find out what it's doing here." He lowered it. "He said something about an assassin."

Rupert covered his snout, thinking. "I heard a rumor," he said. "Some palace Spriggan told me about an attack from seven years ago. They said some big deal human went nuts. Snuck into the Inner Circle and started murdering Titled fairies."

"What?" Theodore's mouth hung open. "Nobody knew what happened to him. Do you know anything else?"

"Not really." Rupert sniffed. "Commander Épée was furious when she caught us gossiping about it. Never got to hear the rest of the story, but I bet we had to kill the human. He turned up dead, right? Something like that you got to keep hush hush, otherwise the humans will start a war over it." He blinked. "Oh, crap. You're a human! Forget I said any of that!"

"Don't worry." Theodore threaded the sword through his belt loop. "I'm not going to do anything stupid, but I do need to get to the bottom of this." What was his father doing killing fairies with a magic sword? What the hell was he thinking?

"Hey, that's great and everything, but we're kind of still stuck in the labyrinth!"

Theodore felt along the ground and found the thread spool again. Escaping would have to come first. He reeled in what had come loose and found the far end of the thread was hanging taut in the air. Not through a wall like before, but caught hanging on nothing.

"Well, I guess we're dying down here after all," Rupert said, grumbling.

Theodore tugged on the string. It gave a little. He got a better grip and gave it a firm yank. Thread crisscrossing through the air came undone like stitches. When the last suture snapped, a flame sparked and raced down the thread as if it were soaked in kerosene. A portal roared opened in front of them. Light and fresh air poured through. Rupert squealed with delight. Theodore dropped the spool before it burnt his hand and watched it fade to embers.

"Let's go!" Rupert said, grabbing Theodore's hand and pulling him into the tear. The world rippled as they passed through. Theodore felt his stomach. His body snapped like a rubber band and he found himself standing in the palace again.


	26. Episode 5 Chapter 26

Rupert leaned out the bedroom to scout the hallway.

"I don't see anyone," he said. "I'm gonna make a run for it."

"Where will you go?" Theodore said.

The pooka shrugged. "I dunno. Can't stay here. Épée will chop me to bits if she finds out I helped tear a hole in the labyrinth."

Theodore glanced at the tear in space behind them. The hole had spat them out into a large guest room somewhere in the fairy palace. Theodore wondered if a carefully worded letter of apology would make up for the damage he'd caused.

"Maybe I'll go to the Korveil Circle," Rupert said. "Can't be any worse than here."

"Good luck. I'm sorry this happened."

"Hey." Rupert tugged on Theodore's pant leg, and he squatted down to his eye level. "I just want you to know that you ruined my entire life and I will always hate you for that. But I guess you had the decency not to let me die in a dungeon, so you're still better than most humans I've met."

Theodore frowned.

"Anyway, seeya!" Rupert pushed the door open and took off down the hallway. "If anyone asks, I had nothing to do with any of this!!"

Alone, Theodore stood back up. That was one matter taken care of, but there were others. He grabbed the hilt of the sword. There were questions burning in his mind. He wanted to interrogate Épée about his father, maybe find out what the Fair Lady knew. If his father had attacked the Fairy Circle, if he was responsible for that nymph's suffering, people needed to know about it. There needed to be some kind of justice.

His grip went slack. No. Not yet. Oboe was still in danger. He couldn't risk the Fair Lady changing her mind because he pushed his luck. Oboe's safety needed to come first. Once she was home safe, he could do research, talk to his superiors, and come back better prepared. He hurried out into the hall to look for his friend.

The palace felt empty, breathless. The spriggan seemed to have gone elsewhere. He climbed up and down stairs, trying to remember the way to Oboe's room. Rounding the corner, he spotted a fury blow a fold whistle and disappear into a link to the labyrinth. Had they sensed what he'd done?

He found the right tower. Oboe's door was unlocked, but there was no one inside.

"Oboe?" He was worried. He raced to check the adjoining rooms. Bassoon wouldn't change her mind, would she? "Oboe!?"

He barged into a parlor. There was someone there. A faun, standing still, her back to him, peering into a mounted mirror. He came closer.

"Oboe?"

She looked at him but did not move. It was her. She was wearing an amber colored mantle, draped from shoulder to navel. Stitched on the front was the same symbol he’d seen throughout the Fairy Court: an acorn with a keyhole in it.

Theodore ran up to meet her. "They let you out of your room? Did the Fair Lady let you go? Are you okay?"

She stared at him with tense eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but seemed to think better of the words.

"Yes," she said finally. "My grandmother said she spoke with you. I'm free to leave."

Her voice was so wooden. There was something she wasn't saying. "You’re angry with me, aren’t you?" He had expected her to be more vocal than this. "I know this isn’t what you wanted, but… I couldn’t bear to see you die."

Oboe struggled to look him in the eye. He had rushed this. She needed more time. As usual, he'd been an idiot. There was an awkward silence.

"…You’re wearing one of those outfits," Theodore said. "Like the other fairies here."

Life sparked inside her. She spread her arms to show it off.

"It’s a naming garment." It was a relief to see her smile again. "It lets others know what family I belong to."

"It does?" He said. "Thistle told me they took your name away from you."

Oboe smiled. The warmth returned to her face. "Grandmother is giving me my name back. She’s letting me come back to the Circle!"

"What? Really?" Theodore couldn’t help but laugh with happiness. Without thinking, he hugged her. "That’s wonderful!"

She stood rigid in his arms, hands folded. He released her, embarrassed.

"I’m sorry." He surprised himself. He wasn’t normally the hugging type. "This is good, right? I had no idea before today that you were an exile, but now you’ve been welcomed back." He searched her expression, wondering how he ought to feel for her. "I can’t imagine what that must be like."

Oboe’s eyes watered. She clenched her lips and held back a sob. She covered her face as tears rolled down her cheeks. Theodore wanted to comfort her. She stopped him with a hand. After a moment, she wiped her own tears away.

"I’ve wished for this every day since I was little," She said, sniffling. "This is real, isn’t it?" She looked back into the mirror. "Really real. Not pretend, or a trick. Just... real."

He fished out his handkerchief and offered it to her. "It feels real to me."

Oboe blew her nose, and Theodore felt as if he could breathe again.

"I think it’s time to go home."

Together, they left. The guards threw open the palace doors for them, and a boat was made ready. The journey out of the Circle was so much easier than the journey inside. The residents of the fairy village still eyed Theodore with caution but hurried aside as they passed. Oboe led Theodore down an alleyway. Beneath a stone archway was a portal back to the Whirlwood.

Oboe stopped at the threshold as Theodore stepped through. He looked back.

"Aren’t you coming?"

"I…" She hesitated. "I’m going to stay a while. I want to see my family. Grandmother said she'd throw a party. It's been so long." Her gaze drifted. "I hope they remember me."

Theodore felt anxious. "I'm worried. You said you wanted to die. I shouldn't leave you here alone."

"I'm not alone anymore," she said. "I'm home."

Theodore realized he was being selfish.

"Promise you'll be okay?" He said.

"I promise," she said.

"Will you come back to work?"

She nodded. "Tomorrow. First thing."

He needed to stop. He needed to trust her. "Take as long as you need. It's your family. I’ll be waiting."

"Goodbye Theo," she said, and turned her back on him.


End file.
